Rayman
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''Super Fighters, see Rayman (Super Fighters). For the Universe, see Rayman (Universe).'' Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series created by Ubisoft game designer Michel Ancel. He first appeared in 1995 on the Atari Jaguar, Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn and MS-DOS. It is known that Globox might be his blood-brother according to the European trailer of Rayman Origins. It is stated in Rayman 2: The Great Escape that he is the only creature not created by Polokus, but by the Nymphs. Rayman is one of the main characters in Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Pony Solider and Internet Heroes. Rayman is also a secondary protagonist in Super Legend Heroes. Although he temporarily became an antagonist when he was transformed into Techno Rayman in Parts Two to Four. Rayman was listed on Mighty355's, until sooner for his appearance in further versions in Super Smash Bros. Nexus. Personality Rayman's true of his is not explored deeply in the series, though most of the time he is a cheerful character with a good sense of humor. He is also very helpful, and is willing to take on whatever challenges face him for the sake of the safety and harmony of his world. Sometimes he can be a little childish, especially in Rayman 1, as he often pulls grimaces as a form of defense. According to the now defunct Rayman's World website, he is brave, funny and also highly close to nature. In one interview, developer Natalie Placard discusses the development of Rayman's personality between the two games: ‘Rayman was a platform game, Rayman 2 is an action game. The universe has also evolved a lot, and so has the character. Rayman 2 is a bit older, able to do more things, and loves a good fight. He's less childish. The game itself includes more action and more tricks.’ In later games, Rayman becomes somewhat self-absorbed, especially in Rayman Raving Rabbids, as the Rabbids start to treat him like a celebrity during his captivity, though he remembers and worries about the baby Globoxes that he left behind. That however seems to be put behind him as the Rabbids continue to harass him in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. It is revealed through interviews with Michel Ancel that Rayman was meant to be a bit of a show-off who does not take himself too seriously. This aspect of the character was supposedly overlooked during Rayman 2 because of Ubisoft's focus on the environments of the game. It was in Rayman 3 that Ubisoft tried to show Rayman's true personality, giving him an updated look to match his newfound attitude and charisma. A Rayman 3 press release stated that ‘Like his core gaming audience, Rayman as a character has matured and now has a wilder edge, only hinted at in the earlier games.’ However, in Rayman Origins, Rayman seems to have recovered part of his childish personality; he bears a more joyful, careless and impulsive attitude, though he keeps the heroic spirit that characterized him in previous games. While the trailers and other commercial media described him as a "New Crazy", Michel Ancel explains Rayman and Globox's personality: 'They're the kind of characters who look... stupid, really, but they're not stupid, just simple. And all they really want to do is just focus on doing their job, no matter what.' When Rayman Origins was still developed as a prequel, the newborn Rayman was intended to bear a more immature, confused and unintelligent personality, blowing Betilla's skirt with his Propeller hair and annoying the magic people; the game was initially focused on Rayman and Globox's personalities and how they evolved over time to become the heroes of the Glade of Dreams; the concept was changed when the game became a sequel. In Mighty355's comic series, Rayman is mostly his hoodlum havoc self where he is mature and tends to get annoyed by idiotic people or statements (which includes Globox) but is a very kind and dedicated hero nonetheless. As his Techno Rayman self, he's more selfish and cocky headed, caring for nothing except pleasing Boogey Boy, Mr. Dark and Princess Twilight Sparkle in his duty's as a "Space Ranger". Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Rayman is first seen being in rage over Alicorn Twilight vowing to kill her and Hasbro by his Reaction. He then gets asked by Globox if he is watching Sonic for Hire on YouTube. He later on gets captured by Princess Twilight Sparkle along side Globox when Bart, Stewie, Brian and Milhouse came to them after Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Tails meets them for their appearance in the Bug Hole. Electric Soldier Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Rayman Comic Shorts Rayman make a starter appearance when he's in 1 and 2, 4 - Present though he doesn't appear in Short #3 in Summer 2014 when he's absent. Super Legend Heroes Rayman was turned into Cyborg called Techno Rayman while been captured and been brainwashed by Boogey Boy and his Henchman ordered by Mr. Dark joining the Villains including Princess Twilight Sparkle before Crystal been Kidnapped and Peach turned into a Peach Egg by Bowser in Part One, though his appearance was in Parts Two, Three and Four. And he was finally changed the look of Spanish form of him. Sonic: Sequel of the Past Rayman usually appears with Globox as a Minor Character while Sonic remembers the Past a long time ago. A View to Paris Rayman was originally going to appear in this comic but, is now being scrapped by Mighty355 for an unknown reason. Although, Rayman can only be mentioned in this comic, not his appearance. Dragon Ball Nightmare TBA Super Fighters By First, Rayman appears in debut of 2014 along with Nine Other Starter Fighters, who will face the Monster Villain Lord Tirek one and for all. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Elementals Category:Rayman Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Super Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:Plan to Find The Seven Crystals Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Rayman Comic Short Series Category:Super Fighters 2 Category:Summoned Category:Light